The invention relates to a process for producing consumable products having an outer shell made from a substance which is introduced into a mold, into which a temperature-controlled ram then moves, as well as a corresponding apparatus.
DE 197 20 844 C1, by way of example, describes a process and an apparatus for producing consumable products having an outer shell which is produced in extruded form by a temperature-controlled ram moving into a mould, with the dew point of the atmosphere surrounding the consumable product being kept below the temperature of the ram.
It is not possible in this process to determine the mass of chocolate with sufficient accuracy for the edge of the confectionary product to end flush with the edge of the mould. To form a smooth, planar edge, in many cases more chocolate substance than necessary is introduced into a mould cavity. This extra chocolate then emerges over the edge of the mould and has to be removed either using a blade or in some other way. This is a laborious operation and requires an additional working step.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process and an apparatus of the type described above which guarantee the elimination of inclusions of air from the mould cavity.